<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Desecrate You by ClareGuilty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358698">Let Me Desecrate You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty'>ClareGuilty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, F/F, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been drugged.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the first time it had happened. You wouldn’t even say it was an unusual occurrence for someone in your line of work. You just hadn’t expected it to happen while you were at home.<br/>You tried to work your way backwards to the last thing you could clearly remember. Morning training had been okay. McCree was getting more and more annoying these days, but otherwise nothing was out of the ordinary. </p>
<p>Everything had seemed fine. Moira was even sweet enough to bring you coffee during your break.</p>
<p>Moira…</p>
<p>“Babe?” you called into the quiet of the lab. She had to be around here somewhere. “Did you drug my coffee?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moira O'Deorain/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Desecrate You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I reread this fic today and realized that I fucking loved it? It's so fun and unexpected and I really should do more like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was the first discernable feeling you noticed upon waking up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> was next, followed by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dizzy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had been drugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t the first time it had happened. You wouldn’t even say it was an unusual occurrence for someone in your line of work. You just hadn’t expected it to happen while you were at home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Home being a loose description of Blackwatch base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way of knowing how long you had been out, but you tried to work your way backwards to the last thing you could clearly remember. Morning training had been okay. McCree was getting more and more annoying these days, but otherwise nothing was out of the ordinary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything had seemed fine. Moira was even sweet enough to bring you coffee during your break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moira…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peering around with what little mobility you had, it didn’t seem like she was in the room. You tugged at the restraints on your wrists and ankles, but it didn’t look like you were going anywhere. At least the lab wasn’t fucking freezing. If you were going to be naked and strapped to an examination table, it was considerate of her to have adjusted the thermostat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe?” you called into the quiet of the lab. She had to be around here somewhere. “Did you drug my coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Familiar footsteps echoed in the hall. Moira strode into the room as though she were just returning from a break, and not as though you were currently on display for anyone who walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yes. I put sedatives in your coffee.” Moira grinned at you sheepishly. She didn’t look remorseful in the slightest; instead, she looked like she was planning something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” you nodded, “And how did you get me here? You didn’t make Reyes carry me, did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” Moira shook her head, “I had Genji do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shot her the most disappointed look you could manage. You weren’t sure what you expected. Moira was certainly a lot to deal with at times, but who’s to say you weren’t either. You were mostly just curious what the Commander would have to say about all this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” You fidgeted in the restraints a little bit. “What brings us here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moira's eyes brightened and she turned to a tray on the table next to her. You couldn't see what was on it, but you had no doubt that things were about to get weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I promise that you will enjoy this just as much as I will." She loosened her tie and pulled on a pair of gloves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It really doesn't look that way," you noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Quiet, or I will gag you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pursed your lips, debating if it would be worth it to keep running your mouth. Something in you didn't want to give her the satisfaction of gagging you, so you held your tongue as she continued fiddling about with her little toys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was certainly a little bit of excitement and intrigue in the air, and you couldn't deny that you were a little excited to see what Moira had in store for you. She was clever and creative. You had learned that it was rewarding to let her do as she pleased with you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned back to you at last. Hands behind her back, she loomed over you, inspecting you. A gloved finger trailed over your bare skin, raising goosebumps in its wake. She tweaked your nipples just to watch them stiffen under her touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At last, she turned her attention between your legs. Her observations seemed impartial -- clinical -- as she dragged two fingers over your entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned, and you struggled to see what she was doing as she walked out of your line of vision. There was a flash of silver as she picked something up, but you couldn't make out what it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wheeling a tray over to your side, Moira slipped two fingers back between your thighs and you jolted at the cold feeling of lube at your entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell?" You hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moira ignored you, deliberately slicking you up before you caught that same flash of metal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dildo was cold too, and you cursed again as she slowly pushed it inside of you. It tapered slightly, stretching you open. Moira made sure it was securely in place inside of you, nudging it slightly just to see you squirm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned away again, and you frowned. You had expected more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moira began messing with something -- you had no clue what it was. There was the click of a switch and you let out an unhindered moan as the dildo inside you began to vibrate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled against the restraints as the vibrations increased in intensity and then tapered off again. Moira had a wild look in her eyes as she turned back to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That worked splendidly," she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," you breathed. "Splendid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vibrations started up again, noticeable, but not strong. Moira reached down to thrust the dildo in and out of you a few times, watching your expression as you tried to lift your hips off the examination table. The vibrations slowly grew stronger and stronger, until you were moaning loudly and on the brink of orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then everything stopped. Moira took two steps back, watching you twitch and curse as you tried to chase your orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a fucking sadist, you know." You glared at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yes, I know." The vibrations started up again, this time on a much higher setting than before, and you screamed. There was nothing you could do, strapped down to the examination table as you were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were so close to an orgasm, brought to the edge faster than you could remember in a long time. Moira was right there, standing over you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything stopped again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You collapsed onto the table. Moira stepped forward; nitrile covered fingertips trailed over your skin. "Poor thing," she cooed, "I can only imagine how it must feel. All those endorphins, all that anticipation."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something cold and sharp pressed against your skin. Moira had a scalpel to your neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, Moira?" you questioned. Sure, she was a little strange. Moira would occassionally do things that bordered on extreme, but you didn't think that sexual murder would ever come up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The fear," the blade dug a little deeper into your skin -- not an unbearable pain, but enough that you gasped, "does that heighten the sensations? Does it make everything feel more real?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moira was on to something, at least. Every nerve in your body was alight as your brain tried to differentiate between fear and arousal, pleasure and pain. Moira could kill you at any time, but she could just as easily bring you to orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's something alright," you gave your eloquent description. "Felt pretty real before, though. Just gonna throw that out there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm," Moira couldn't keep the dissatisfaction out of her voice. "I guess we'll have to keep going."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vibrator switched back on, but this time you were paralyzed as Moira trailed the scalpel over your skin. Oh yeah. She was absolutely right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned the vibrator up just as she pressed down on the blade a little harder, timing everything just so. Her path continued, across your chest, over your hips. You would be covered in tiny red scratches tomorrow, little reminders of Moira's ‘experiment.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm gonna-" you choked on your words. "I'm so close. Get rid of the damn knife and make me come."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moira shrugged and set the scalpel back on the tray. The vibrator turned up to full power and you came harder than ever before in your life. Fuck. It was exhilarating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it didn't stop there. Moira seemed determined to kill you one way or another because she began fucking you with the vibrator, licking up drops of blood from the tiny nicks she had left on your body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Overwhelmed by all of the conflicting sensations, you passed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time when you regained consciousness, you were in your own bed, dressed in loose clothing and basking under a biotic lamp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sat up way too fast and grimaced as your head spun. Moira was watching you from across the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's up?" You asked, not sure how to broach the topic of 'You Drugged Me and Tied Me Up and Fucked Me and Maybe Threatened My Life.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moira's lip curled and she steepled her fingers as she took a slow, deliberate breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I owe you an apology," she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stared at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for not asking your permission for what I did earlier. I'm also sorry for drugging your coffee and causing you physical harm that you didn't explicitly consent to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that it?" you asked. You genuinely couldn't tell if she covered all the bases there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I've forgotten something, please let me know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're going to have to make this up somehow," you crossed your arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll do whatever you wish."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was your turn to grin. "Oh, I'll think of something."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!</p>
<p>Check out the rest of my kinktober fics on my <a href="http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p>
<p>I make cursed content on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>